1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display. The embodiments provide an organic light emitting display that helps prevent an IR drop in a first power source that serves a pixel power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPD) may include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays. For example, the organic light emitting display may display an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) as self-emission elements that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes.
The organic light emitting display may be classified as a passive matrix organic light emitting display or an active matrix organic light emitting display depending upon a driving method.
In the active matrix organic light emitting display, a plurality of pixels may be arranged in a matrix (realized or formed by intersections of a plurality of scan lines and data lines), and the pixels (coupled with the scan lines and the data lines) may control emission of the OLEDs included in the pixels using thin film transistors (TFT) and capacitors in the pixels.
For example, a first power source ELVDD (as a pixel power source) may be applied to a first electrode (anode electrode) of the OLED, and a second power source ELVSS may be applied to a second electrode (cathode electrode) of the OLED. A brightness of each of the pixels may be determined in accordance with an amount of current that flows from the first electrode to the second electrode.